Operation Iron Wolf
Operation Iron Wolf '''was a Soviet superhuman soldier program that was intended to build an army of superhuman soldier-assassins dedicated to waging war via means of sabotage, espionage, and black operations. Overview and history Operation Iron Wolf was so top secret that not even the Kremlin knew of its existence. It is headquartered in the basement of a bank in Moscow, which secretly houses an armory, a training facility, and a lounge for its operatives when not on mission. Its members consist of sleeper agents, lethal human weapons disguised as ordinary people. As sleeper agents, they lead normal lives until they are "activated" to conduct an assassination or sabotage mission. Iron Wolf agents played a major role in the plot to eliminate then-US President John F. Kennedy, an operation that was doomed to fail when a Russian defector named Yuri Belov sabotaged Iron Wolf's attempt to brainwash an American girl whom the Soviets had abducted months earlier. They were also intended to play a role in sabotaging the Apostolic People's Front's efforts to overthrow the Soviet Union during the Second Russian Civil War. The plan was to create an army of super-human assassin-soldiers that would crush the opposition. Unfortunately, the APF won the war before the Soviet "supersoldier army" could be assembled successfully and the project dissolved. However, after the fall of the USSR and the creation of the Christian Republic of New Russia, the project was secretly reactivated, though with the intention of performing sabotage operations against enemy combatants during overseas conflicts, rather than infiltrating a country's infrastructure. However, New Russia still deployed superhuman soldier assassins, though to a lesser extent than the USSR before it. As of 2018, the Christian Republic of New Russia activates sleeper agents only when a military offensive is deemed either unneccessary or too dangerous. The current head of Operation Iron Wolf since 2018 is currently unknown. Staff *Alexandre Vyshinskiy-Soviet general and head of Iron Wolf program, stationed in Moscow, USSR *Kiril Kirilenko-Soviet Lieutenant, right-hand man of Alexandre Vyshniskiy, stationed in Moscow, USSR *Vladimir Kamarinsky-Enforcer of Kiril Kirilenko, stationed in Moscow, USSR Operatives Iron Wolf operatives are very capable and efficient at methods of sabotage or assassination. Alexandre claims that while anyone can carry out an assassination or an act of sabotage, Iron Wolf agents are meant to be invisible. If they are captured or killed in combat, the USSR\New Russian government can and will deny any involvement in the mission, claim that the agent went rogue, or simply pin the blame on another country's military to set them up. Most notably, Iron Wolf operatives have a rather interesting way to communicate: they have been implemented with knowledge to translate coded number sequences (which are used by Iron Wolf handlers to communicate with their agents) into secret orders. For example, a certain number sequence translates to an order to assassinate someone, and another number sequence translates to an order to kidnap someone, etc. Iron Wolf operatives are trained in numerous killing techniques and the use of improvised weapons. Agents possess near superhuman levels of firearms handling, hand-to-hand combat, tactical driving, observation skills, lightning reflexes, peak-human physical condition, escape-evasion abilities, and mental processes that give them the ability to think quickly in stressful situations. In addition, Iron Wolf operatives are better trained to talk their way out of danger rather than directly engage a potential threat. Agents are trained to de-escalate a situation if faced with a potential aggressor and only fight when the aggressor either provokes them, or reveals intent to physically harm the agent. When cornered, agents are trained to commit suicide either via self-inflicted gunshot wound or cyanide pill. However, some agents have been captured throughout the course of Iron Wolf's history. In Iron Wolf, the focus is on the mission, not the individual agents. In the event an agent goes down or is captured, he\she becomes a ghost-no one is ever coming back for them. Known operatives NOTE: This includes both agents from the Cold War and Post-Cold War. *Agnes Peterson (Intented callsign '''Viper)-First "test subject" for Operation Iron Wolf, failed as a result of Russian defector Yuri Belov sabotaging the morality breakdown procedure. *Vladimira Makarova (Callsign Griffin)-Second test subject for Operation Iron Wolf, stationed in Volgograd, USSR, later defected. Currently labeled as "rogue agent" *Diego Hidalgo-Citizen of the Federation and first successful non-Russian supersoldier *Lenka Sobotkova-Soviet sleeper agent stationed in Houston, Texas *Vratislav Sobotkov-Husband of Lenka Sotokova, stationed in Houston, Texas Trivia *The Western counterpart to Operation Iron Wolf is Task Force Charybdis. *It is partially inspired (and based on) Operation Treadstone from the ''Jason Bourne ''films. Gallery Weaponry AK-12.png|AK-12 Kalashnikov AK-47.png|Kalashnikov AK-47 M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 Dragunov Menu Icon MWR.png|Dragunov SVD RSASS.png|RSASS DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR-50 AKS-74U.png|AKS-74u Tactical AKM.jpg|AKM (Seen here with tactical furniture) Throwing Knife Menu Icon CoDG.png|Throwing knife SIG-Sauer-P225.jpg|Sig Sauer P225 Sig Sauer P226.png|P226 Machete model.png|Machete Bowie Knife.png|Bowie knife Combat Axe menu icon BOII.png|Throwing axe Karambit Knife.png|Karambit (used by sleeper agents) Beaver Assassin dive knife.jpg|Dive knife (Used by divers) Members Lenka Sobotková.png|Lenka Sobotkova Vratislav Sobotkova.png|Vratislav Sobotkov Aleksandr Vasilev.png|Aleksandr Vasilev Vladimira Makarova.png|Vladimira Makarova Agnes Peterson.jpg|Agnes Peterson (Failed) Alexandre Vyshinskiy.jpg|Alexandre Vyshinskiy, head commander of Iron Wolf